


He Has His Love To Keep Him Warm

by Dreamin



Series: Making A Home In Your Heart [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When her husband is caught out in the rain, Helen knows just what to do.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Helen Stoner
Series: Making A Home In Your Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	He Has His Love To Keep Him Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts), [happyeverafter72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/gifts).



> Inspired by happyeverafter72's "cuddling by the fire" prompt, which afteriwake sent me for Sherlock/Helen.

Helen shivered as the sound of the rain hitting the sitting room windows increased. The room was cozy, but the thought of her husband out in the storm was enough to send a chill down her spine. _Wherever he is, I hope he’s warm and dry._

It was almost one in the morning and she had just put another log on the fire when she heard a carriage pull up. One glance out the window told her that her husband was home. Both thrilled and relieved, she got up from the settee then headed downstairs, tightening the sash of her dressing gown as she went.

Mrs. Hudson was helping Sherlock with his overcoat and homburg when Helen reached them. Her husband was still soaked to the skin, making her think he had been out in the storm for at least part of the time without his overcoat.

“Sherlock, what on Earth…?”

He was about to answer when he sneezed loudly instead.

“Take him to bed, Mrs. Holmes,” Mrs. Hudson said fondly. “He’ll be fine in the morning.”

“I will. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. Goodnight.” She followed Sherlock upstairs and into their bedroom. As he took off his sodden clothes, she took out his nightshirt and dressing gown then set them on the bed before turning to him.

Sherlock had his jacket and waistcoat off, both of them forming puddles on the floor, but his trembling fingers were having difficulty with the buttons on his shirt.

“Let me, love,” she murmured as she approached him.

He nodded and dropped his hands to his sides, his face so miserable that she wanted to hold him, but getting him warm came first. She unbuttoned his shirt and cuffs then helped him out of it and his undershirt before helping him out of his trousers and drawers. Sherlock pulled on his nightshirt and dressing gown then abruptly left the room.

Helen followed him into the bathroom, where he vigorously rubbed his wet hair with a towel. When he was done, his hair stuck out in every direction and she could barely keep from giggling.

Sherlock rolled his eyes then handed her his comb. “If you would be so kind,” he murmured.

“Of course,” she murmured then she set about putting his hair into some semblance of order. Just as she finished, she bent her head to softly kiss his neck.

Sherlock shivered then he took the comb and set it down before taking her hand and leading her to the sitting room. The fire wasn’t quite high enough so she added another log while he angled the settee to face it. He wrapped himself up in the grey afghan then curled up on the settee and watched her tend the fire.

Once the fire was blazing merrily, she sat down next to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her then leaned back so that she was practically draped over him like another blanket. Helen didn’t mind at all, she settled into the position then lifted her head to softly kiss his jawline before laying it on his shoulder.

Sherlock chuckled. “You’ll be pleased to know I finally solved the case.”

“Good,” she murmured. “Now, my love, explain to me why you were in the storm without your coat.”

He sighed quietly. “All of the heirs were in the library for the will reading. When I confronted the murderer, he bolted from the house. I simply didn’t have time to don my coat before pursuing him.” He softly kissed her hair then murmured, “Next time, I will keep my coat on. Will that satisfy you, dearest?”

She smiled softly. “Yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. What did I do before I had you looking after me?”

Helen knew the question was rhetorical, but she still mentally shuddered at the thought of him with only his landlady and best friend to keep him from neglecting himself. _They did a commendable job but he ignored them more than was good for him._

“At times,” Sherlock continued, “I feel like a stray cat that was lucky enough to be found by a woman with a soft heart.” He chuckled softly. “Though tonight, it was more like a half-drowned cat.”

She smiled softly. “I’ll always have a warm spot in the bed for you.”

He murmured against her hair, “That’s all I ask.”


End file.
